


It's Better When You're Here

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, hard angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Thirty: Break





	It's Better When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Thirty: Break

**** Keith walked into the bay of the ship, everyone turning to look at him with a confused expression as to why he was angered.    
  
“Can I talk to Shiro  _ alone  _ please?” He hissed, everyone exchanging glances before all running out of the room to stand outside the door and listen through it.    
  
Shiro was facing away from Keith, letting out a sigh.    
  
“What do you need, Keith?” Shiro spoke, his voice getting a rather aggressive tone to it.    
  
“ _ What do I need?  _ You could have died out there and you’re asking me what I need?” Keith snapped, his breathing quickening as he walked up to Shiro and forced him to turn around.    
  
Shiro let out a huff of air, turning back to look out at space.    
  
“I almost died to protect you. Would you rather I have left you to die yourself?” Shiro hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“I can take care of myself, you don’t need to die for me,” Keith growled, grabbing Shiro and turning him, “Will you look at me while I’m talking to you?”    
  
“So you can yell in my face?” Shiro hissed back, his voice going into a shout.    
  
“Yes, because you had no reason to do that for me. If you would have died, where would we be? Mourning you, suffering, Lotor would win. He hasn’t been seen in months he could be planning something and our team would fall apart again because you would be gone,” Keith yelled, his voice starting to croak as he wanted to let out tears of anger and sadness but needing so hard to hold them back.    
  
“It’d be better if I was gone then,” Shiro snapped, giving a glare to Keith before moving passed him. “I’m leaving, don’t follow me.”    
  
“Where are you going?” Keith tried to follow, Shiro turning around and stopping him.    
  
“Out where you won’t need me, because you don’t. Not anymore. It’s always been better when I’m gone,” Shiro said, his eyes showing different than his facial expression as he turned, and left, the doors shutting behind him.    
  
Keith stood in the bay for a moment, his legs frozen in place but his mind screaming to go after him. He was helpless as his body wouldn’t move.    
  
“Shiro… don’t go please…” Keith muttered, his legs crumbling down, causing him to fall to the ground in a fit of tears.    
  
“Everything's better when you’re home…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this!   
> The last few lines are based off of this!   
> https://twitter.com/siriusdraws/status/901876284971614208
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
